


221B: Deathday

by Sabrina_Phynn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrina_Phynn/pseuds/Sabrina_Phynn





	221B: Deathday

It was a scene played out many times over the course of John Watson's life, so many near misses and close calls, at times partners in transition.   Death saw John as a friend. So when John's own deathday came at last, Death chose an improbable birdsong-filled morning. It was time, Death decided, to stop flirting and pay his final call. After all it was a beautiful day to die. To blend into that eternal hum of what is, what was and what is yet. Death promised to be kind, and be quick.

The Eternal Footman did, however, allow one last visitor before he stepped in to claim his due, and was struck at the words he heard pouring out in a gravelly whisper:

"My dearest John, I am not ready for this. I am not ready to lose you, not now, not ever. All these years, and I still, to this day, can't believe that you agreed to join me. You helped me by just being there, by tolerating me. No one else wanted me- they may have needed my help, but they never wanted _me_ . While others barely could stand to hear me, you called me... _brilliant._ You did not have to say yes you know... I would have understood."  
At that, the voice broke.

***********  
 **A/N** Thirty-nine years and three days ago my mother got a call for a case study (a precursor to adopting a baby) She was more than halfway through her Master's at the time, she had two boys both in elementary school. It never crossed her mind to say no, she had waited for  ~~a daughter~~  another child for seven years, but I honor her just the same.

 


End file.
